


Positive Reinforcement

by SomeoneUseStiles (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bottom Derek Hale, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, D/s, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Other, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SomeoneUseStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deputy Hale is happy to reward the department's K-9 unit for finding a lost child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive Reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts:
> 
> Anonymous said:
> 
> How about Deputy!slutty!bottom!Derek reguraly getting bred by the police dogs The Sheriff (his dom) watches over every proceeding then breeds Derek himself. How does this sound?
> 
> Anonymous said:
> 
> Derek, Dehumanization, Breeding, and Bestiality. Go forth. Particularly bottom!Derek please.

"Good dogs! Yeah, you're our good boys, aren't you?"

Derek crouched down to give the five dogs a thorough scratching as they swarmed him in the bullpen.

"They found that lost kid right away," the sheriff agreed, watching his deputy with a smile. "I think they deserve a reward, don't you?"

Derek's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. "Yes," he said, clearing his throat. "They definitely deserve a reward." He straightened, then called, "Santiago, Miller, Danbury, the sheriff and I will feed the dogs, if you like?"

"Thanks, Hale!" the handler of the two bloodhounds, Santiago, called back. The other two handlers waved.

Derek cut a shy glance at John before quickly looking away and heading toward the kennel where the dogs stayed when they were on duty but not working. The dogs followed right on his heels without a command, and John brought up the rear. Already Derek felt on edge, sensitized. Every brush of fur against his legs heightened it, and the sheriff's gaze on his back made it feel like his whole body was starting to heat up and burn.

"Good boy," John said, once the door to the kennel was shut and locked behind them. He didn't mean the dogs, Derek knew. "You going to give these fine boys their reward now?"

Derek looked down, then back up at John through his eyelashes. "Yes, sir," he said, and unbuckled his belt.

The dogs had been rewarded enough that they knew what was coming when they heard the jingle of Derek's belt being removed, the shifting of his clothes as he pulled off his shirts and folded them. The dogs moved closer against him, Arthur the bloodhound and Hero the Belgian Shepherd knocking hard against his knees, trying to shove him to the floor. Derek tried to push them away with one hand, but they ignored him.

Derek knelt down to untie his shoes, and Gilgamesh the German Shepherd took the opportunity to drape himself over Derek's back. Derek shuddered at the fur sliding over his bare skin, but he pushed Gil off anyway. He wasn't ready yet.

Eventually John whistled sharply, after several minutes of Derek having to push dogs off his back so he could get his shoes and socks off. The dogs immediately surrounded the sheriff, leaving Derek to finish undressing in peace, the heat of his blush deepening on his face and traveling down his body.

Derek folded his uniform, setting it on a chair. He looked back at the dogs, watching him avidly, then reached behind himself to pull out the plug John ordered him to wear while on duty, the one that kept him wet and spread open enough to take care of the dogs whenever they deserved a reward.

Finally he stood, bare and open, his cock already half hard from the dogs' attempted mounting. "I'm ready, sir," he said, and shivered.

John walked forward, making one quelling hand motion to the dogs to ensure they stayed put for now. He moved behind Derek and pushed at his back, making him bend over and thrust his ass out. Derek easily let his sheriff move him around. John parted his cheeks and looked at his hole, where Derek knew it was still gaping loose after the plug. The sheriff tested that open hole with three fingers, patting Derek's ass in satisfaction when all three of them sank in with ease.

"Good," he said, withdrawing his fingers. He moved to stand in front of Derek and offered him his fingers. Derek immediately took them in his mouth, laving them, cleaning off his own taste and drinking in John's smile.

Nodding again, John stepped back and crossed his arms, leaning against one of the cages. "Down," he ordered, and Derek turned around until he faced away from the dogs, then smoothly sank to his knees, bending forward. He arched his back, thrusting his ass out, presenting himself. Then he waited.

"Apollo!" the sheriff called. "You were so good, catching Katie's scent so easily in the woods. You can go first. Your bitch is waiting for you."

There was the click of nails on the floor, then the bloodhound's wet nose shoved against Derek's ass. It was cold, but Derek didn't pull away. He whined and wiggled his ass slightly, enticing.

He was rewarded when Apollo mounted him, a warm, heavy weight on his back. Apollo humped against his ass for a few moments, rubbing that long dog cock against his bare skin. Then that cock caught his hole and slid in and Derek gasped at the fullness.

Apollo leaned his whole weight on Derek's back, his hips pounding against Derek's ass, thrusting that long cock in and out so quickly it felt like it never left him. Derek thought he could feel it in his belly, branding him, marking him.

Apollo panted warm air above his neck, his nails scratching welts into Derek's shoulders. He drove his cock deep in, over and over, seeking his own pleasure. That cock glanced off his prostate in uneven intervals, but Apollo had no care for Derek.

Derek was just a hole for Apollo to fuck, just a bitch for Apollo to breed.

Then Apollo's knot started swelling. It stretched Derek's hole even further, making Derek keen.

"None of that," the sheriff said, and suddenly there was a cock in Derek's face, a human one. Derek opened his mouth, and the sheriff thrust his cock inside, gagging him. "You don't want someone to hear you and come investigate, do you, Deputy? To see you playing the bitch for the K-9 unit, slutty for all those doggy cocks? Or maybe you do want them to see. Maybe you want the handlers to know what a whore you are for dog cock, that you'll just drop down at the slightest twitch of a tail and present your slutty hole. Maybe you want them to let you play bitch to their dogs without any of this subterfuge. Is that what you want?"

Derek couldn't answer with his mouth full of cock, and he wouldn't have known what answer to give. He couldn't imagine his co-workers seeing, knowing, but to have this more often…

Apollo's knot popped inside, Apollo thrusting just a few more times before he lay on Derek's back. Derek moaned, muffled around the sheriff's cock, at the feeling of being almost too full and completely covered.

The sheriff slowly removed his dick, then slapped Derek in the cheek with it a few times before feeding it back in. "Don't worry, Deputy," John said, grabbing Derek's hair and tilting his head back so he could look John in the face. "I know how much you love that doggy cock in your little hole, keeping you full. I was going to let them fuck your face, too, because I know how much you also love tasting those cocks, but now I think I'll just keep using this mouth myself. We're going to let all five of them breed your little hole until you're so full you'll have to loosen your belt to keep from showing the other deputies how pregnant you look with come."

Apollo's knot tugged free, and Derek had to thrust his hips up even higher to keep the watery doggy come from flowing out.

"Come on, Hero," the sheriff called softly, and the Belgian Shepherd whuffed as he trotted forward and hopped up on Derek's back as Apollo pulled away and wandered off. Derek sighed around the sheriff's cock as Hero found his fuckhole on the second thrust, plugging Derek up and filling him again.

"I'll draw this out as long as I can for you, pretty comeslut," the sheriff crooned. "Keep you full in both your holes as long as I can. I know what you need, baby, and I'm going to take care of you. I'll let all of them breed you, and then I'll switch holes and breed you myself. Breed that pretty little cunt of yours. Maybe it'll take this time. Do you want that, baby whore? Maybe one of these fine dogs will breed you proper and I'll get to watch you get round and swollen with puppies."

Derek couldn't come yet. He hadn't been given permission, and he couldn't ask for it while the sheriff fucked his face. But he wanted to. Between the cock pounding his cunt, the one in his throat, and the humiliating, agonizingly good fantasies the sheriff poured into his ears, it was all he could do not to come.

Then Hero started knotting him too and Derek had to dig his hands into the cold floor to stop himself from reaching down to grab his dick. John noticed, paying attention as always. "You need to come, baby?" he said, still using Derek's mouth in a steady rhythm. "I don't think you've earned it yet. You haven't let all the dogs breed you. I know you can hold yourself back, even as slutty as you are. If you come before I'm inside your cunt, I'm going to cage that pretty little cock of yours up for a week."

Derek whined around the sheriff's dick, but he closed his eyes and thrust away his orgasm. He focused on the cock in his mouth and the one tugging free of his hole, then the one replacing it. He turned himself into just a set of holes to be used, barely noticing who exactly was using him. The only things that existed were the stretch of his mouth and his fuckhole, the fur rubbing over his back and the nails scratching across his shoulders, and the cocks and knots that plugged him up and bred him full.

Finally a knot pulled free and another cock didn't immediately replace it. John pulled out of his mouth, and Derek would have made a protesting sound if John hadn't put a finger to his lips.

"My turn to breed you, little bitch," he murmured. "You can come whenever you like, but you'll have to keep yourself quiet."

John spread Derek's cheeks and lined his cock up, then sank inside. He slowly started pulling out and pushing in, the dog come coating his dick and squelching around him. "Your little cunt is so wrecked," he said, grabbing hold of one of Derek's cheeks, squeezing it, and then giving it a slap. "But you still want more, don't you? I should get you a dog or two of your own, a pair you can let breed you whenever you're not at work." He angled his thrusts so that he was hitting Derek's prostate, giving the little gland some much-needed stimulation. "But maybe even that won't keep you full enough, not a cockslut like you. Maybe I need to invite a few more people to breed you. Maybe you'll finally feel full enough with two cocks in your slutty little fuckhole."

The sheriff hit Derek's prostate again, and Derek couldn't hold back anymore. He came all over the floor, and his arms collapsed until he was on his elbows. The sheriff held up his knees with fingers digging into his hips and just started _pounding_ , filling Derek's hole almost as quickly as the dogs. Then he came as well, his come mixing with the dogs' inside Derek's used cunt.

"Keep your hips up," the sheriff grunted as he withdrew. Derek did, fighting off the pleasant lassitude of being well used. Then the plug he'd left on top of his clothes was fitting back into his hole, keeping all the come inside.

"Good boy," the sheriff said softly, crouching down to run his fingers through Derek's hair. "You can let your hips down now. You just stay there and relax while I clean everything up."

So Derek closed his eyes and relaxed. Soon he'd have to go back to work, keeping his belt loosened a notch to accommodate the slight bulge of his belly. For now, though, he let the sheriff take care of everything else.

He couldn't wait to reward the dogs again.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://someoneusestiles.tumblr.com/), if you want to come say hi or drop me a prompt.


End file.
